Conventional roof anchoring devices require access to the roof support structure such as a purlin or rafter. Direct access to the support structure is generally required and involves mounting the roof anchor prior to the application of the external covering of the roof such as tiles, sarking, sheeting or other cladding so that upon application of the external covering to the support structure, the roof anchor extends proud of the external covering.
However, lithe external covering has already been applied to the roof support structure, then at least one unit of the external covering such as a tile or single sheet of covering must be removed to provide access to the roof support structure. Where part of the external covering must be removed to provide access to the roof support structure, such as for example will be the case for a completed building to which repairs, improvements or renovations are required, this may be impractical or inconvenient. Thus, for example, where large units of sheeting form the external covering of the roof, considerable time and effort may have to be expended to remove a single unit to gain access to the roof support structure. Furthermore, there is also a risk that damage to the covering may occur, or more particularly, once it is re-laid, the covering might not properly seal against the elements.
It would therefore be advantageous if a roof anchor were available which could be affixed directly to the roofing material, with or without affixing as well to a purlin or rafter supporting the roofing material. It would also be advantageous if such a roof anchor was provided with shock absorbing means in order to minimise injury from a person utilising the anchor point and reduce the load on the structure in the event of a fall. Further, it would also be desirable if the anchor point were multi-directional so that it worked efficiently no matter from which direction forces might be applied in the event of a fall.